The Beekeeper
by BeepBoopington
Summary: A naive bee detective's investigation undergoes some unexpected delays.


**The Beekeeper**

_A Charmouge Fanfiction_

"_Jesus fucking Christ what is even happen"_

**Chapter One: The Directive**

It was yet another uneventful day at the Chaotix Detective Agency. _So_ uneventful, in fact, that nobody even bothered to attend the little dilapidated concrete shack of an office that they called a headquarters on this bright and sunny Saturday afternoon. Espio, as was the custom with his strict ninja training regime, was off meditating somewhere deep within the forests of the Mystic Ruins. On the other hand, Vector had set the day aside to purchase some new vinyl with what little amount of money he had left over from paying the rent in downtown Central City. So, left with the menial task of manning the fort in the incredibly unlikely scenario of any potential cases headed their way, the scatterbrained young bee boy Charmy was left all alone sitting at an empty desk in the sweltering heat of the shed with absolutely nothing to do but wait. And wait some more. And wait even _more_. Now, Charmy didn't have the longest of attention spans. To say he even had one to begin with would be a compliment of outrageous proportions. So, this was going to be a very long d-

_WHAM!_

"Mama Mia! Detective, investigatori!" A lanky man in a long green trenchcoat burst through the shoddily constructed doors in a state of complete hysterics, knocking one off its hinges. "Whaaa?!" the terrified tyke shouted out in retort, flailing his arms and falling out of his chair in the process. From underneath the desk, Charmy could see the tattered attire of the mysterious intruder as he leaned speechless against the lockers, breathing heavily as he tried to regain his composure. "A trench coat?! A top hat?! It's a _bad guy!_ Just like in the movies!" the inductive insect thought to himself, trying to come up with the next plan of action. "Okay, mister bad guy!" the bee shouted through the desk, "You've got five seconds to explain yourself before you get a face full of STINGER! Sha-pow!"

_"N-n-no! P-please! D-d-don't do!"_ the stuttering voice was interrupted by a much higher, chipper one… from the same location? "What my-a good friend is-a trying to-a, say, is that we've-a been robbed!" "R-robbed?! Yeah right! A likely story, Mister Bad Guy!" Charmy retorted. "No-a! It's-a true! I'm-a Chao-a, and my buddy here-a is Wentos! We're traveling salesman by trade, yes? We were-a at Twinkle Park, selling-a snacks to the patrons, when-a this bat lady swooped-a down from above and stole-a an entire suitcase full of our finest jewelry! Before-a we could even comprehend-a what happened, she was gone!" "A bat lady?! That sounds like… hey! What are a couple of snack vendors doing with a suitcase full of jewelry?!" "We-a pride ourselves on our diverse-a selection of wares-a! That suitcase was for the Empire City crowd-a! They have very refined tastes, no?" "Did you call the police guys?!" "The-a S.S.P.D. wants nothing to do with-a couple of foreigners in-a trench coat-a selling wares on the street-a!" "Gah! The more and more I hear… the more I think that this is…" the bee paused, and became silent on the office floor.

"Yes-a?"

The rambunctious youth flew out from underneath the desk and into the open and exclaimed, "A JOB FOR TEAM CHAO-oops, right… I mean, CHARMY THE WONDER BEE!" "_Fantastico!_ So-a you'll-a take-a our case!" "Yeah! I sure will! But waaaaaiiiit… what's in it for me?" The puppet atop the awkward man's right hand began to stroke its chin of felt, as if it were thinking of an appropriate means of payment for the unusual detective in front of him. "Ah-a! Why-a, yes! I know-a just-a the thing!" The green-plaid pedestal for the speaker reached his hand into the suitcase and pulled out a rather ornate paper bag. "These-a... are-a from a high-end-a bakery-a from the overaseas-a country of Soleanna! These cooki-"

"OOOOOOOOOOH! SOLD! _GIMME GIMME GIMME!_"

**Chapter Two: The Infiltration**

The detective youth was uneasy about the task before him. Sure, he did want to be a good detective and save the day! And show Espio and Vector that he could carry himself on his own! And that he could be trusted to handle the big stuff! But he didn't really think things through as just _how_ and by _what means_ he was going to do it as he nervously buzzed across the sidewalk into the slums and shanties of Central City's red light district… _Night Babylon_. It was getting dark now, and the primary means of illumination now came from the flickering neon signs scattered across the casinos and motels that decorated the streets of this adult playground. The bright lights and flashing colors were a delight to the easily-stimulated senses of Charmy Bee. "Ooooooh, boy! Games! Lights! I wanna play! But I gotta stay focused! I gotta get that suitcase! _And those cookies!"_

Charmy now stood at the entrance of the infamous Club Rouge, the nightclub slash casino _slash_ fighting club that certainly didn't make its presence unknown with its giant protruding Babylonian-themed golden domes and large bat-shaped insignia that adorned the façade of the building. This flashy clubhouse also doubled as the living quarters for international jewel thief and highly trained G.U.N. federal agent Rouge the Bat. The naïve little insect nonchalantly walked through the front door expecting this to be a cakewalk. It wasn't going to be.

"This is a battle club for members only. Your proof of membership, please." "Oh! Uh, I'm not here for that! I'm here to see, uh, Rouge! The bat!" "She doesn't accept visitors. Your proof of membership, _please_." "But I!"

Club Rouge's "Members Only" policy was by no means a joke. Two strikes, and two security robots later, he was _out._ The bee was no simply match for the fighting prowess of the Guard Robo and SCR-GP that were dispatched to deal with the miniscule intruder. It was as fair a match as a fly versus a fly swatter, and being robotic by nature, they showed no mercy for the troublesome tyke market as their target.

The poor little boy now was heavily battered and bruised, lying face down in a state of semi-consciousness on the cold concrete of the sidewalk outside. His favorite pair of novelty aviator goggles were now warped around his bent and bleeding antennae, and the shattered glass of the lenses splattered across the neon-lit street like pieces of diamond confetti. Fortune was not kind to the fallen detective, as it had begun to rain down during the conflict of titans versus the tiny. The water began to spot the insect's already tattered and fragile wings, to the point where flight was nowhere even remotely possible.

All Charmy could do now is cry. Espio and Vector weren't there. He shouldn't have gone without them. They would have kept him safe. They would have made sure he was okay. They wouldn't have let this happen to him. But no. He made a foolish mistake and now was left here all alone, to bleed in the city streets, lost, confused, and far from home. Tears began to well in his eyes until they just came pouring out, becoming one with the rain that dropped upon his face and onto the pavement below. He could hear the tip-tapping of boots behind him before he completely blacked out.

**Chapter Three: The Confrontation**

When the junior investigator finally came to, the rain had stopped. Or… had it? He could distinctly hear the sounds of raindrops hitting glass not too far away from him. And the frigid night air was replaced with that of… the comforting warmth of air conditioning? The hard pavement beneath him was now replaced with what feels like cashmere bedding, and his wounds felt tight… like they had been wrapped in gauze or something. The little bee's curious eyes opened to inspect the new surroundings around him.

"It's about time you woke up, sugar. I have to sleep there, you know."

_It was Rouge! The bat!_

"B-b-bat lady! Wh-where…"

"Club Rouge. My room. I couldn't just leave you lying there, ya know. That would've been in poor taste."

"B-but wh-"

"Could you imagine? It'd be all over the headlines. "Child dies in front of local nightclub." They'd shut us down! I don't really have time for that right now. Could you imagine the moving costs? The time and effort I'd have to put into redecorating the new place? Oh, it'd be a complete disaster. And don't even get me started on the bad publicity. International jewel thief is enough as it is, thank you very much."

"Eeeurrgghh…"

"Yeah, those robots did a real number on you. The doctor's making, of course. Surprised to see a SCR-GP after the recall? Me too. That clerk's got some explaining to do come morning."

"My g-goggles…"

"Hey, that stupid piece of headwear should be of your least concern right now. Just what exactly were you doing here in the first place, kid? Wander a little too far away from your reptilian bodyguards again? I'm not a babysitter, you know."

"S-suitcase…"

"O-oh… _that_."

The bat glanced across the room towards a rugged leather suitcase full of stickers depicting locations from all across the world… and a few Chao here and there.

"That schizophrenic weirdo sure must do a lot of traveling. Did he send you here to get it?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh. Well I see. Well, _you_ see, I can't really go on and do that. As tacky as his getup was, he does have _quite_ the taste in jewelry. I mean, just look at these! This here? This is an authentic Mazurian diamond. The cream of the crop! You can't just expect me to give these back to you, right?"

"H-he promised me c-cookies…"

"Pftahaha! Oh my, aren't you just _precious_. Okay, I tell you what. I'll give you back this suitcase… but _you'll_ have to give me something _back_ in return…"

"W-what? I don't have anything, bat lady!"

"The name's Rouge, okay? And… oh god, how old are you again?"

"I'm six! Six and a half!"

"Oh dear lord …am I really going to stoop to _this?_" The bat muttered underneath her breath.

"Well, it's just that, Shadow's been off on a lot of missions as of late… and that dunderheaded echidna's skull is as thick as ever… so I've been a tad… _lonely_… as of late."

"…and?"

"Well, uhh… I was just… hey, kid. Wanna play a game?"

"Ooooh! I love games!" The exuberant youth got excited and sprang off the pillow, only to be rewarded with rippling pains throughout his body.

"Oooooooowww-owwwwwww…" the boy cried. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he quickly lied back down into the sheets.

"There, there…" The bat approached him, and comforted his head down into the soft pillow below. "I'll start playing for you… and I promise… you'll start feeling better in no time." The bat whispered into his ears as she began to unzip the back of her catsuit.

And with one fell swoop, the black leather one-piece that once enveloped her body fell down to her boots, leaving her almost completely exposed to the child lying in front of her. Her breasts, which were now only blockaded by her bat-emblem laden brassiere, were quickly let free by a quick snapping behind her back and into the open.

"W-wha?! Eww!" The boy quickly tried to cover his eyes, but soon decided against after the slightest movement brought back immense feeling of pain shooting through his arms. "Why are you getting n-nake!"

"Ssssssssssshhhhh. Quiet down, big boy. You're gonna enjoy this…" she whispered as she got down onto the bedsheets, and crawled towards her prey. She kicked her boots off the bed as she neared her target.

"W-what are you?!"

The bat didn't reply as she started rubbing her glove-enclosed hand over the bee's exposed crotch. Why he bothered to wear a vest and shoes at the expense of pants was beyond her, but she wasn't going to question it now.

"S-stop! You're gonna!"

"Ah, here we go…" The bat's treasure hunt paid off, as she felt her due reward stiffen between her fingers. With a few more strokes of her glove, the boy's beehood was standing at full sail.

"D-d-don't look!"

"Oh, I'm going to do more than look, boy…" As these words escaped her lips, he entered them.

"Wh-wha?!"

Rouge's tongue began to BAT at the honeystick between her lips, as she kept her prey firmly in place with her hands at its base. The boy's mind began to race at the tsunami of new sensations berating his entire body, and couldn't even form coherent words at this point. As the bat continued to assault his wand with her tongue, she began to utilize her hands to massage his base and beehives below. He began to moan uncontrollably as she continued on with her little "game"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh…" She popped his hardness out of her mouth, only to continue stroking at it with one hand. "See? This game is a lot of fun, isn't it? I call it… beekeeper! I'm the beekeeper, and you're the bee!" As she finished this sentence, she gave his fleshy stick a quick and firm _tug_.

"A-ah!" "Oh? You want to know how to play? Well it's quite simple… if the beekeeper gets the honey, she wins! If the bee loses their honey…" She paused to give his little buddy a rather _long_ full body lick, from its base to head. "A-aaahhhh…" The bee moaned, as his body began to shake. "He _loses_. Pretty easy, huh? So simple, maybe even you can get it. All you have to do is protect your honey to win!"

"B-but I don't have any honey!"

"We'll see about that."

And with those few words, she removed her hands from play. And her mouth. The little bee's little buddy was left to twitch out in the open, aching for some more play.

"H-huh?!" The bee whimpered.

"Ssssshhh… don't worry, the game's only getting _started_." With a breast cupped in each hand, she returns to his pleading rod only to confine it between her fleshy bosoms. It, already being slippery and lubricated from her saliva, easily slid up into place between her ample boobs. As its tip peeked out of her confines, she spied a small amount of a clear viscous liquid, that was not her saliva, leaking from it.

"Oooooh, looks like _somebody's_ about to lose their honey…"

With an enthusiasm not seen beforehand, she begins to titfuck the boy at speeds that a certain blue blur would approve of. What the little bee did not know is that Rouge was _quite_ the competitive individual. And that means she did _not_ like to lose.

The bee began to shake all over as her assault on him intensified. The overwhelming sensations proved too much for him as his legs began to buckle and the volume of his moans intensified. The poor little bee was about to lose… again.

The bat saw the warning signals and knew it was time to go in for the kill. As his legs began to spasm, she dove in head first for his head. Returning her tongue lashing on his oh-so sensitive head, with one final lick he lost the game.

"A-a-aaaaahhhhh! I'm gonna pee!"

The sticky white fluid erupted from the bee like a volcano, quickly giving the bat's fur a second coating of white. Another spurt landed on her muzzle, whereas yet another painted her breasts. Not satisfied with the aviator's poor aim, she took the entirety of him into his mouth to appropriately sample her prize. She slowly emerged from her swoop, making sure that not a single drop of his honey was left on his shaft, before proudly displaying it to him on her tongue, making a quick wink, and returning it to the confines of her mouth. She savored the flavor for a few moments, and then swallowed it down.

"Wow, sugar. That really did taste like honey. You really need to lay off the sweets, kid."

"…"

"…kid?"

The excitement proved to be too much for one night as he lied there in a comatose state; he was out for the count.

"Ugh. Men. Probably past his bedtime, anyways... well, I better do something with him. Lord knows what kinda implications would arise if they found out he was here overnight…"

**Chapter Four: The Resolution**

The boy bee wonder woke up the next day bright-eyes and stingy-tailed at the desk at the Chaotix Detective Agency. "W-what?! Where am I again?! Where's bat lady?! Or uhh… wait, I'm back now. Where's Espio and Vector?! Those lazy bones!" The bee glanced at the clock and realized he was up before two minutes opening hours. Sure enough, two minutes later the bumbling crocodile and astute ninja-lizard came in through the doors, talking with the boy and his puppet from yesterday. "A stolen suitcase, huh? Well, let me tell ya! The Chaotix Detective Agency is on the c-" The crocodile's words were interrupted by the puppet as he happily exclaimed, "Mama Mia! You actually-a got it! Wow-a, bee boy! I don't-a believe it! Thanks-a so much!" Charmy looked confused at the felt-plaid hand's words, and watched in a state of stupor as he grabbed the stolen suitcase from the side of the desk he was sitting at.

"Here-a are your cookies, as promised! Thanks-a so much, and have-a great day!" before the reptiles could even get a word in, the salesman was out the door and nowhere to be seen. As the bee sat back in his chair and began to enjoy his delicate baked rewards, Espio questioned, "What was that all about?". He took a bite into a cookie, and pulled down his goggles in an attempt to look cool as he replied, "I don't know." The croc and chameleon shrugged it off and went upon their business, before Charmy's eyes widen in surprise at what he saw written on-or rather, in, his now-not-shatted goggles.

_"Whenever you're up for a game of beekeeper, you know who to visit." –XOXO_


End file.
